


Bite-sized Fics

by muchmoremajestic



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Relationships to Be Added - Freeform, Relevant tags appear in notes, small fics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 00:24:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21065690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muchmoremajestic/pseuds/muchmoremajestic
Summary: Collection of short stories





	Bite-sized Fics

**Author's Note:**

> Paring: Stevetony, Rating G, No Archive Warnings Apply

The wind and rain pelted against the lab window as Tony tinkered with his suit helmet. Tiny debris had gotten lodged in the joint where the mask came down, and he had spent the past hour trying to get it all out. Nevermind that he had been in here for five hours prior to that. Or that he skipped dinner. Or that according to the clock, it was 1:45 AM. 

The doors to the lab opened as a pajama-clad Steve walked into the lab with a small plate of food in one hand and a steaming mug of tea in the other. He placed it on a table near the door. 

“Brought you a peanut butter sandwich and some tea. You missed a delicious dinner, Bruce made lasagna, but it’s too late for that.” Steve walked over to Tony, still at his work station and planted a kiss on Tony’s forehead. “Any progress?”

“Almost done. A few more small metal filings I gotta clear. You heading to bed?”

“No, I can wait for you.”

“You don’t have to do that.” 

“But I want to,” Steve said with a smile. “Going to bed just isn’t the same without you.” 

Steve walked over to the couch he had Tony put in the lab so that Tony could take much-needed naps. He grabbed the blanket and wrapped himself in it. From the ambient noise of the storm outside, to the tinkering of metal, Tony watched from the corner of his eye as Steve dozed off. 

He stood up and grabbed the sandwich and tea, and smiled loving as Steve gently slept. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm muchmoremajestic on tumblr and vrose23 on discord!


End file.
